bios
by rotigandum
Summary: saat kau membuka mata, tolong, jangan pernah melupakan hari ini. [hakumor – au]


**magi** © **ohtaka shinobu**

**warning**; au, ooc, typo, bahasa super nyeleneh.

Kalau ia diberi satu permintaan, maka permintaannya, "Biarkan aku bertemu dengan _orang itu_."

.

.

.

Namanya Morgiana, umurnya belum genap _enam belas_.

Saat ia sadar, tubuhnya tengah terbaring entah dimana.

Pusing, itu yang terlintas pertama kali. Ia terus memegang kepalanya, seakan-akan kepalanya itu akan lepas.

Lemas, ia hampir kehabisan tenaga untuk menggerakkan badannya.

Ingin pulang, itu kata lain yang terlintas.

"Aku dimana?"

.

.

.

Beruntung, setelah berjalan cukup jauh –membuat kaki-kakinya terasa pegal dan perih, ia menemukan sumber air di tengah padang pasir yang luas itu. Segera, Morgiana mengarahkan mulutnya ke arah kucuran air yang tak seberapa di banding kran yang ada di rumahnya. Tidak penting, ia bahkan tak peduli apakah air itu sudah masak atau masih mentah. Kerongkongannya sudah tak punya toleransi untuk hal kecil seperti itu.

Telapak kakinya terasa begitu perih, setelah terkena sedikit percikan air. Morgiana tersadar, sepertinya pasir kasar mulai mengoyak telapak kakinya perlahan-lahan. Sakit. Ia mungkin tak dapat melanjutkan perjalanan untuk sementara. Perjalanan yang tak jelas dimana ujungnya.

"Mungkin, ini cuma mimpi?" katanya, berbicara sendiri.

Mungkin, saat ia memejamkan mata, ia sudah terbaring diatas kasurnya. Aladdin, adiknya, berdiri di sebelahnya dan merengek kelaparan. Pada saat itu, Morgiana bangkit, lalu mulai meracik bumbu-bumbu yang ada di dapur.

Ia mencoba memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

"Nona?"

Sayup-sayup, suara itu menyelusup ke telinganya. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Morgiana merasa pusingnya berkurang. Tak separah tadi, saat pertama kali ia terbangun–

Oh, jadi ini dimana_ lagi_?

Ia sedang tidak bermimpi?

Mungkin juga tidak, karena yang dilihatnya bukan lagi hamparan pasir kuning hampir coklat, melainkan rumput-rumput hijau, dan juga perapian. Sinar matahari berganti dengan langit hitam kelam, ditambah hembusan angin malam yang berhembus pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat surai biru itu bergerak-gerak.

Oh ya, pria ini sia–

"Sudah berapa lama berpetualang –ah, maksudku, terjebak disini?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya begitu lembut, namun tegas. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya. Senyuman yang terasa begitu tulus.

"…Entah, aku tidak ingat. Yang kuingat, aku kelelahan setelah seharian berjualan. Aku tertidur, dan tiba-tiba terjebak di padang pasir. Seperti mimpi, tapi terasa begitu nyata…tapi kuputuskan bahwa itu hanya mimpi, dan aku mencoba tertidur lagi. Tapi, entah mengapa aku berakhir disini.." Morgiana mengambil nafas, sebelum melajutkan, "Bersama anda."

.

.

.

"Hakuryuu." Senyumnya masih belum lepas juga. Morgiana memperhatikan wajahnya. Oh, ada bekas luka bakar di area mata kanannya. Itu yang menyebabkan pupil matanya berbeda antara yang kiri dan kanan, yang kiri berwarna biru kelam, sedangkan yang satunya berwarna lebih terang.

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal?"

Hakuryuu mengangguk.

"Kau, terjebak juga? Sama sepertiku?"

Tertawa kecil. Hanya itu tanggapannya. Hakuryuu berdehem, lalu menjawab, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"…maksudnya?"

"Ini, bisa dibilang bukan mimpi, melainkan semesta lain yang ada di dunia."

Morgiana tak begitu mengerti. Lebih tepatnya, sangat tidak mengerti. Semesta lain?

"Morgiana, kau terjebak di salah satu semesta yang ada di dunia ini."

.

.

.

"_Sebenarnya, apa alasan manusia hidup?" _

"_Sebenarnya, ada apa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" _

"_Iseng." _

"_Seseorang hidup, karena begitu takdirnya." _

"_Jawaban macam apa itu?" _

"_Lalu, yang benar apa?" _

"_Entahlah." _

.

.

.

Saat ia terbangun, ini masih tempat yang sama.

Hakuryuu masih ada di sebelahnya.

"Sudah bangun? Tidurmu cukup nyenyak. Ini sudah pagi."

Ya, langit hitam kelam di gantikan gumpalan awan putih, di tambah sinar mentari yang menyusup dari balik daun-daun pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi.

Morgiana tak menyentuh potongan ayam yang diberikan Hakuryuu, tak lama setelah ia membuka matanya. Yang ada dikepalanya adalah meyakinkan bahwa yang dialaminya saat ini, apakah mimpi atau bukan. Kalau mimpi, ia harus berhasil bangun, kembali ke tempat asalnya. Dan kalau saja bukan, ia juga harus mencari cara kembali ke semesta asalnya, dengan cara apa, ia tidak tahu. Mungkin ia perlu mencari lubang-lubang misterius yang mungkin saja menghubungkannya ke semesta asalnya.

.

.

.

"Aku manusia terakhir yang ada di semesta _ini_."

Hakuryuu mengatakannya enteng. Seakan hal itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Seakan hal itu bukan hal yang buruk. Seakan hal itu bukan hal yang harus dikasihani.

Tiba-tiba. Mungkin semesta yang ini memiliki kekuatan yang mampu mempercepat waktu. Dua hari, mungkin tiga hari. Ia baru bertemu Hakuryuu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Pasti sulit. Selama ini, apakah Hakuryuu selalu sendiri? Menjadi manusia terakhir di dunia seluas ini, apakah tidak menyakitkan?

.

.

.

"_Myosotis?"_

"_Atau Forget-me-not, ya, aku lebih suka menyebutkan mysotis, sih. Lebih pendek."_.

.

.

.

Dua manusia. Dua tubuh. Dua pikiran. Dua hati.

Terhubung oleh tali merah, kuat, tebal, namun tak terlihat.

Mereka ada dalam satu takdir yang sama: lahir, hidup, bernafas, berbicara, berjalan, dan sebagainya.

Suatu saat, salah satunya harus pergi, meninggalkan jalur garis takdir.

Memotong ikatan kuat di antara jari manis keduanya.

.

.

.

"Hidup sendiri itu…rasanya seperti apa?" Morgiana hampir menangis.

"Damai, tenang, sunyi. Tapi menyakitkan, menyesakkan, melelahkan." Hakuryuu tak menangis. Jawabannya tetap lembut, tapi tegas. Iris dua biru itu menatapnya teduh.

Hening. Bahkan Morgiana tak pernah berpikir kesunyian akan terasa sekosong ini. Tidak ada suara, bahkan suara jangkrik juga tidak.

"Morgiana." kata Hakuryuu, sedikit pelan.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta suatu hal?" tanyanya. Tanpa berfikir, Morgiana mengangguk.

"Saat nanti, akhirnya kau membuka matamu lagi. Tolong, kumohon, jangan pernah melupakan hari ini."

Morgiana menatap iris biru itu, yang tengah menatap tanah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan lupa, sedikitpun."

Ya, meski hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

"_Ayo buat perjanjian." _

"_Perjanjian seperti apa?" _

"_Begini, kalau salah satu dari kita mati, yang lain harus menjaga Myosotis ini."_

"_Kalau ada yang melanggar?" _

"_Mimpi buruk selamanya!"_

"_Jahat!"_

.

.

.

"Kak, Kak Mor?"

Apa, suara Aladdin?

"Kak, Kak Mor?"

Benar, itu Aladdin. Apa ia sudah benar-benar kembali?

Aladdin menatapnya cemas. Peristiwa jarang, bisa dibilang. Aladdin bukanlah tipikal adik yang akan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya secara langsung, khususnya pada kakaknya. Morgiana tersenyum. Di dekapnya Aladdin dalam pelukannya.

"Kak Mor kenapa tidurnya lama sekali? Ku kira, kakak pingsan atau apa." Suara Aladdin bergetar, hampir menangis. "Aku takut, Kakak tidak akan kembali."

Morgiana tersenyum, kini ia mengelus surai biru itu perlahan, "Aku kembali, Aladdin."

_Aku kembali, Hakuryuu._

.

.

.

Senyum. Terlukis indah di wajahnya. Hatinya lega. Sedikit, setidaknya.

Mungkin singkat, tak sebanding dengan pertemuannya dulu. Ketika semesta belum memisahkan mereka. Ketika mereka masih berada di dalam satu lindungan garis takdir kokoh. Ketika jari manis mereka masih bertaut oleh benang kokoh.

Tangannya, menggengam myosotis.

Atau forget-me-not.

Bunga yang diberikan kepadanya, entah berapa tahun yang lalu.

Ketika yang di cintainya pergi.

Terlahir dalam garis takdir yang berbeda, tertaut dalam benang yang berbeda.

Menjadi orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya. Ia terus tersenyum, selagi ia masih bisa.

_Aku masih menjaga bunga ini. _

_Sampai kapanpun. _

**end**

**?**

.

.

.

Halo, ini author baru dan ya mungkin yang terlintas dipikiran kalian saat membaca tulisan ini adalah:

"AHAHAHA INI APA HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Akibat terlalu banyak nonton film/anime/drama sci-fi yang membuat otak berkonspirasi menimbulkan tulisan macam ini...

Gak jelas, ya?

Kira-kira begini,_ Hakuryuu dan Morgiana tuh dulu berteman, di timeline Morgiana terjebak. Terus terjadi musibah yang sulit di jelaskan yang menyebabkan kepunahan manusia, kecuali Hakuryuu. Nah, ceritanya di timeline satunya, Morgiana terlahir kembali. Alasan Morgiana terjebak di timeline pertama itu karena Hakuryuu berdo'a di awal cerita, lalu terkabul._

Fyi, soal myosotis, itu jenis bunga. Nama bekennya bunga Forget-Me-Not. Di sebut-sebut di lagu bios-nya Sawano Hiroyuki OST-nya Guilty Crown. Bunganya sendiri katanya simbol gitu kalau kematian tak berarti melupakan.

IYA INI GAJES GARING SEKALI UHUHUHU

Btw terima kasih sudah baca kalau ada yang baca ehehehe jangan lupa selipin review ya untuk saran, ihihihi:D


End file.
